


mirrors

by animeangelriku



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Klaine Valentines, Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Mirrors (Justin Timberlake)</p>
<p>Day 6, or, the one where Kurt and Blaine's actions mirror each other's from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mirrors

_Aren’t you somethin’, an original_  
'Cause it doesn’t seem merely assembled  
And I can’t help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can’t ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time 

Their day always starts at the mirror.

Well, it starts when they get out of bed and ends when they get back into it, but Blaine is always still half-asleep when he gets out of bed, and he fully wakes up once he walks into the bathroom, turns on the light, and looks at himself in the mirror. He’ll rub the sleep off his eyes, slap his face a little, and shave in case his stubble is starting to get uncomfortable. It grows on him a lot faster than it does on Kurt, which his dear husband always teases him about. 

Most days, they take turns in waking each other up. One day, Blaine will wake up first and softly shake Kurt awake; the next day, it’ll be Kurt’s turn to wake up ten minutes before Blaine does, and then, on some rare days, they’ll wake up when the other’s alarm goes off and start the day at the same time. They both make their way to the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror: Blaine shaves, Kurt brushes his teeth, and then they hop inside the shower, one after the other one. 

(During special occasions, such as a birthday or an anniversary, they’ll shower together to have a little extra time for themselves before they head off to work.)

All throughout the day, they’ll send each other small texts, just to keep their communication going. Sometimes Blaine’s too busy, or Kurt’s dealing with a particularly difficult actor, and they can only text something like, _Talk to you later? xoxo._ When Kurt’s the one to send it, Blaine will stop on his way home to buy a small cheesecake from the coffee shop Kurt adores. When Blaine’s the one to send it, Kurt will stop by Blaine’s favorite bakery to buy a couple of cronuts (and a pair of lattes, just so that the check is an even number).

Kurt doesn’t like showering at night, and Blaine doesn’t often do it, but if he’s had a difficult day, he’ll hop right inside the shower—and if his day has simply been exhausted, even for him, he takes a bath, and Kurt will sit on the edge of the tub and wash his hair, massaging his scalp as Blaine hums contently. Kurt will only shower at night if some prick at work pissed him off, and Blaine will lean against the doorframe and tell him a funny story or a few jokes to calm him down and let the tension ease out of him. 

After dinner, they’ll stand in front of the mirror to brush their teeth, and while Blaine flosses, Kurt leans back against the sink and hums whatever comes into his head first, because Blaine always takes a few minutes flossing. 

“You should do this every once in a while,” Blaine will tease him, and Kurt will stick his tongue out and kiss him on the cheek. 

It’s a routine, really: getting out of bed and walking to the mirror in the morning, walking from the mirror to the bed at night. It’s a cycle that starts and closes itself every single day, but neither Kurt nor Blaine mind. Their routine, contrary to what everyone they know believes, isn’t boring—it’s how they manage to carry themselves throughout every single day of their lives.


End file.
